Sampai Kita Bertemu Kembali
by julyciouss
Summary: Dua tahun kemudian, Yaoyorozu Momo berhasil bertemu dengan orang yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu. Akhirnya ia bisa menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada pemuda itu. [noquirk!AU]. Trilogi (bagian dua)


_Dari : Yaoyorozu Momo_

 _Untuk : Jirou Kyouka_

 _Apa kau adalah teman dekat dari pemilik handphone ini? Jika ya, aku adalah orang yang menyelamatkan temanmu yang pingsan di trotoar jalan. Aku sudah membawanya ke Rumah Sakit di Shibuya. Demamnya cukup tinggi, namun kondisinya sudah baik-baik saja. Sepertinya ia takkan sadar dalam satu hari ke depan, jadi bisakah kau hubungi orang tuanya untuk datang kemari?_

— _Todoroki Shoto_

~O.O~

My Hero Academia (c) Horikoshi Kohei

[OOC, typo(s), noquirk!AU, trilogi (bagian dua)]

~O.O~

Sakura mekar menjadi jalan siswa SMA Yuuei untuk mereka pergi menuju gedung sekolah elit tersebut. Baik yang masih bertengger di pohon maupun yang telah menyentuh trotoar, semuanya mekar dengan baik dan berwarna cerah. Ya, secerah wajah cantik Yaoyorozu Momo. Karena ini adalah hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru, serta hari pertama Momo menjabat sebagai siswa SMA, wajar saja wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi senang seperti itu.

Kemudian kakinya melangkah menuju loker sepatu, mengganti alas kakinya dengan _uwabaki_ sebelum dirinya menghampiri mading sekolah yang dipenuhi siswa lainnya. Ini adalah hari pertama sekolah, jadi sudah sewajarnya mading dekat loker sepatu itu ramai. Meski begitu, Momo tetap menerobos masuk untuk melihat namanya ada di kelas berapa.

"Ah, ada. Kelas 1-A!" gumamnya senang. Namun ia tak buru-buru meninggalkan mading itu. Ia kembali mencari satu nama lagi yang diharapkannya berada di kelas yang sama.

Sebelum dirinya menemukan nama itu, manik hitamnya tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di nama orang lain.

"Todoroki... Shoto?"

Selanjutnya ingatan gadis surai hitam itu pergi menuju dua tahun lalu, di mana ia pingsan saat sedang mencari donasi di Shibuya. Pemuda bernama Todoroki Shoto ini menggunakan ponselnya untuk menghubungi sahabatnya, Kyouka. Dalam pesan singkat itu tertulis bahwa Todoroki ini yang membawanya ke rumah sakit. Hal ini juga diperkuat oleh Jirou Kyouka yang sempat berbicara dengannya. Karena itu Momo ingin sekali bertemu dengan pemuda pemilik nama itu. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung.

Hanya saja ini sudah lewat dua tahun. Kalaupun Momo berhasil bertemu dengan Todoroki Shoto ini, apakah masih pantas ia mengucapkan terima kasih atas kejadian itu?

Karenanya, gadis itu hanya menghela napas seraya berkata, "Mungkin aku salah lihat."

Langkah demi langkah lorong menuju kelasnya terlewat, meninggalkan sejumlah kebingungan soal Todoroki Shoto. Momo berusaha mengabaikan, namun nama itu mengiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Bahkan hatinya telah berharap bahwa Todoroki Shoto yang dimaksud adalah Todoroki Shoto yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu.

BRUK!

"M-maaf, aku tidak sengaja,"

Ah, inilah akibatnya jika melamunkan sesuatu yang tak pasti. Momo mengutuk diri sendiri. Kiranya ia akan mendapatkan semburan amarah dari orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Namun setelah manik hitamnya menangkap ekspresi datar pemuda itu, rasa lega langsung mengisi hatinya.

"A-Ah, tidak apa apa."

Pemuda itu kembali melangkah keluar kelas, begitu juga dengan Momo yang langsung masuk kelas setelah pintu kelas tidak lagi terhalang oleh tubuh orang yang ditabraknya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak sadar, bahwa netra _heterochrome_ lawan bicaranya masih menatap tubuh tinggi langsingnya. Bahkan saat bertukar pandang pun, gadis itu tidak menyadari ekspresi kejut dalam wajah datarnya.

Setibanya di bangku paling belakang, Yaoyorozu Momo segera meletakkan tasnya lalu mendaratkan bokong di sana. Sedikit kecewa dengan posisi duduknya yang terlalu belakang, namun kenyamanan kelas serta tata ruangnya yang rapih sukses mengenyahkan perasaan tersebut. Ditambah suasana kelas yang masih sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan pria surai biru berkacamata, serta seseorang yang telah ia tabrak beberapa saat lalu. Namun kesunyian itu sirna ketika sahabat karibnya sejak kecil, Jirou Kyouka, berjalan lebar-lebar dengan napas terengah dan ekspresi wajah panik. Gadis itu bahkan langsung menghampirinya yang berada di pojokan kelas.

"Yaoyorozu, aku menemukannya!"

Meski sedikit, perasaan panik Kyouka kini menular pada Momo.

"Tunggu sebentar, Jirou- _san_. Apa yang terjadi?" Namun Momo tetap berusaha menenangkan gadis surai ungu itu.

"Aku menemukannya," ulangnya, yang masih tidak dapat dipahami meski Momo merupakan seorang murid cerdas. "Anak itu, Todoroki Shoto!"

"Eh?" Barulah ekspresi Momo berubah drastis. "Todoroki Shoto... maksudmu yang itu?"

"Ya, orang yang menolongmu saat pingsan dua tahun lalu itu. Dia sekolah di sini juga!"

Saat itu juga, jantung Momo berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Napasnya terasa berat. Hatinya mendadak gelisah. Namun pipinya sedikit merona. Dirinya tak tahu harus merasa senang, gelisah, kagum, atau berharap. Ia juga tak tahu ekspresi wajah apa yang harus ia pasang saat ini, dan nanti.

~O.O~

" _Saat kau belum siuman, aku dan Todoroki ini sempat berbincang cukup lama. Yang aku ingat rambutnya berwarna merah dan putih, ada bekas luka bakar di mata kirinya, suaranya agak berat, kalau tidak salah matanya juga dwiwarna."_

" _Kau benar-benar memperhatikannya ya, Jirou-san."_

" _Selain itu, ekspresi wajahnya datar. Entah hanya saat berbincang serius atau wajahnya memang alamiah seperti itu. Yang jelas, ciri-ciri sebelumnya yang aku benar-benar yakin. Terutama luka bakarnya yang jarang sekali orang miliki. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, cobalah jelaskan siapa dirimu lalu katakan apa maumu. Aku yakin, sedikit banyak dia pasti akan mengingatmu, Yaoyorozu."_

Momo yakin sekali dengan perkataan Kyouka pagi tadi. Bahkan selama upacara pembukaan, dirinya sibuk menyiapkan hati, mental, dan bahan dialog untuk menemui pemuda bernama Todoroki Shoto. Namun usaha tersebut sia-sia. Momo tak menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan Todoroki Shoto akan secepat ini.

Siapa sangka pemuda itu akan satu kelas dengannya? Selain itu, mereka duduk bersebelahan!

 _Ahh, benar-benar di luar dugaan. Siapa sangka kalau Todoroki Shoto itu adalah orang yang kutabrak tadi pagi?_

Mungkin dari luar Momo terlihat begitu tenang, begitu fokus memperhatikan wali kelasnya yang tengah memperkenalkan diri dan SMA Yuuei. Percayalah bahwa hatinya kini tengah gundah gulana. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang tengah dipersiapkannya selama upacara pembukaan, namun nihil karena jantungnya sedang tidak beres. Ia ingin pergi menenangkan diri, namun wali kelas pasti membuat catatan buruk untuknya. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu pergi saat wali kelas tengah berbicara serius di kelas. Momo bukan orang yang tidak patuh dan seenaknya, kok.

Tapi, bagaimana ia mengatasi situasi yang berat ini?

"Ano,"

Momo menoleh cepat, "Ya?"

Belum selesai menenangkan diri, kini Momo dikejutkan dengan pemuda bernama Todoroki Shoto yang menyodorkan sebuah kotak padanya. Pemuda itu mengajaknya bicara duluan, Momo bingung hendak merespon apa untuk membalasnya.

"Untuk pemilihan ketua kelas. Masukkan namanya ke sini. Kalau kau tidak hafal nama-nama siswa 1-A, kau bisa lihat papan tulis di sana," ucapnya.

"Ba-baiklah..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari belah bibir Momo.

Suasana pun kembali hening. Todoroki Shoto menyudahi pembicaraannya. Meski begitu Momo tetap menaruh atensi pada pemuda surai dwiwarna itu. Bahkan ketika wali kelas menghitung suara pemungutan untuk pemilihan ketua kelas pun manik hitamnya masih melirik pada Shoto. Wajahnya datar sekali. Momo menjadi semakin bingung hal apa yang harus ia katakan pertama kali, sebelum dirinya menceritakan kembali peristiwa dua tahun lalu dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas kejadian tersebut.

~O.O~

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, namun Yaoyorozu tak kunjung melangkahkan kaki menuju kantin. Pikirannya masih saja sibuk memikirkan cara mengungkapkan terima kasih untuk Todoroki Shoto. Entah kenapa rasanya canggung sekali, apalagi Shoto sempat berbicara padanya.

" _... cobalah jelaskan siapa dirimu lalu katakan apa maumu. Aku yakin, sedikit banyak dia pasti akan mengingatmu, Yaoyorozu."_

Dan kalimat Kyouka inilah yang membuat Momo semakin bingung. Jelaskan siapa dirinya, apa maunya, yang benar saja! Bagaimana cara ia menempatkan hal itu di antara ungkapan terima kasih yang sejak dulu ingin ia katakan?

 _Jirou-san, apakah kau berniat menemaniku berbicara dengan Todoroki Shoto ini? Aku gugup, canggung sekali rasanya._

"Aduh!"

Momo meringis tepat ketika sebuah bola membentur kepala hitamnya. Selanjutnya bola itu menggelinding menuju meja sebelah kanannya, tempat di mana Todoroki Shoto duduk. Sadar akan kehadirannya, Shoto mengambil bola itu kemudian melemparkannya pada pemuda surai kuning cerah sebagai si pemilik benda.

"Berhati-hatilah. Bahaya kalau sampai terkena jendela atau benda kaca lainnya."

Momo pikir Shoto akan melangkah meninggalkan bangkunya untuk pergi ke kantin. Dirinya sudah berdiri, mungkin sekalian jalan ke kantin untuk makan. Namun tebakannya salah. Pemuda itu malah menengok ke arahnya, memperhatikan gadis surai hitam yang tengah mengusap kepalanya yang terkena timpukan bola.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Lagi-lagi anak itu yang berbicara duluan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," lalu Momo terkekeh pelan.

Selanjutnya apa? Sungguh, ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya itu benarnya. Namun lagi-lagi Momo bingung harus mengawalinya dengan apa.

"Oh, ya sudah."

Akhirnya Shoto melangkahkan kaki, sepertinya menuju kantin. Tiba-tiba Momo merasa senang karena gugupnya hilang. Namun di satu sisi, ia tak bisa mengucapkan hal yang ingin ia ucapkan sejak dulu. Yakin tidak apa jika terus seperti ini?

"Tunggu sebentar, anu, Todoroki Shoto- _san_ benar?"

Rasa canggungnya kini berubah menjadi keberanian. Meski sampai detik ini ia tak bisa menyusun dialog dengan benar, namun Momo tetap berusaha mengungkapkan perasaan. Setidaknya kalimat 'terima kasih telah menolongku waktu itu' harus keluar dari mulutnya sekarang juga.

"Ya, benar," jawab Shoto setelah menoleh. "Ada apa?"

" _... cobalah jelaskan siapa dirimu lalu katakan apa maumu."_

"Anu, na-namaku Yaoyorozu Momo, dari SMP Seiketsu," ucap Momo. "Dua tahun lalu, sekolahku mengadakan donasi sosial di Shibuya tepat di hari Natal. Saat itu kondisi fisikku sedang tidak baik, akhirnya aku pingsan karena demam tinggi."

Shoto rasa Momo belum selesai berbicara, karenanya ia setia menunggu gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Namun kalimat tersebut sukses membuat manik abu dan birunya membelalak sekian detik. Tentu saja ekspresi terkejutnya ia simpan dibalik wajah datarnya yang alami itu, membuat si surai hitam tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku pingsan seharian, dan kudengar dari temanku kalau seorang laki-laki bernama Todoroki Shoto menyelamatkanku hari itu," lanjutnya. "Dan tadi pagi, temanku bertemu dengan Todoroki Shoto yang menyelamatkanku itu, dengan ciri-ciri fisik berambut merah dan putih, luka bakar di mata sebelah kiri, juga ekspresi wajah datar."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Dan ternyata Todoroki Shoto yang dimaksud adalah kau," ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk. Selanjutnya ia bersikap sesantun mungkin, membungkukkan badan sekian derajat seraya mengatakan, "Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu waktu itu. Seandainya kau tidak menyelamatkanku, aku tak tahu kondisiku akan seperti apa."

Shoto ingat sekali dengan gadis ini. Yaoyorozu Momo, gadis yang ia selamatkan saat tengah menyebarkan brosur. Rambut hitamnya tergerai waktu itu. Ia juga mengenakan sarung tangan, syal dan topi untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Meski penampilannya berbeda, namun Shoto tetap mengenal gadis surai hitam yang sempat bertabrakan dengannya di minimarket saat musim gugur.

Sejak saat itu, Shoto sering bertemu dengannya, walau hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Dan ketika dirinya menyelamatkan Momo, ada suatu kebahagiaan yang timbul dari hati kecilnya. Selain karena kondisinya tidak terlalu parah, Shoto dapat dengan mudah menghubungi salah satu orang yang dekat dengannya (yang saat itu ada di urutan paling atas kotak masuknya adalah Jirou Kyouka). Dan yang terpenting, Shoto dapat selangkah lebih dekat dengan Momo. Bahkan saat Momo belum siuman, ia mendapatkan sedikit profil tentangnya dari Kyouka.

Padahal hanya sebuah pertemuan yang tidak sengaja, namun Shoto merasa sesuatu yang aneh dari hatinya. Sesuatu yang entah datangnya dari mana, yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan, yang membuat dirinya merasa sedikit tidak tenang saat itu. Karenanya mendengar pernyataan Momo beberapa saat membuat Shoto sedikit merasa kecewa. Gadis itu mengetahui nama beserta ciri-cirinya dari perkataan temannya itu, bukan dari ingatannya sendiri. Seharusnya Shoto masa bodoh,

" _Kudengar dari temanku_ , ya? Rupanya kau tidak ingat,"

—tapi ia malah bergumam dan memasang wajah murung seperti itu.

"Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Momo bingung.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kemudian Shoto kembali memasang wajah datarnya. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Langkah kaki yang sempat tertunda kembali Shoto lanjutkan. Kali ini kepalanya sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang, membiarkan Yaoyorozu Momo memasang wajah penuh bingung. Manik hitamnya sempat menangkap wajah Shoto yang menunduk lesu sekian detik. Perbedaannya tidak begitu jauh dengan wajah datarnya, namun apa ia tidak salah lihat? Dalam sekejap Momo merasa tidak enak hati. Mengapa bisa begitu?

"Sepertinya ada yang salah, atau perasaanku saja?"

Berusaha untuk abai, tapi rasa bersalahnya semakin besar. Akhirnya Momo mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan wajah tampan Shoto murung seperti itu, sampai pemuda itu tidak menjawab ucapan terima kasihnya yang tulus itu.

~O.O~

Jika pagi hari Momo dipusingkan dengan 'bagaimana caranya ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Todoroki Shoto', namun saat ini ia dipusingkan dengan 'bagaimana caranya agar ucapan terim kasihnya sampai kepada Todoroki Shoto'. Sejak jam istirahat itu, sedikit banyak Momo memikirkan reaksi Shoto yang membuatnya tak enak hati itu. Meski wajahnya datar, juga karena pemuda itu memasang wajah murung tak sampai lima detik, Momo tahu bahwa sebenarnya Todoroki itu merasakan sebuah kekecewaan. Padahal dirinya mengucapkan terima kasih, namun mengapa?

Satu per satu murid 1-A mulai pergi meninggalkan kelas. Ada yang pergi sendiri, ada yang berdua, ada juga yang berkelompok. Sudah sewajarnya, mengingat bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering lima menit lalu.

Meski begitu, Momo masih setia duduk di kursinya, menatap pemandangan di luar sana sambil mencari inspirasi. Tak jarang manik hitamnya melirik ke arah Shoto yang tengah merapihkan meja dari alat tulisnya, dan sebentar lagi pemuda itu hendak meninggalkan kelas. Karena hingga detik ini dirinya masih belum menemukan cara agar perasaannya tersampaikan, akhirnya Momo memutuskan untuk menunda waktu pulangnya demi melihat pemandangan siswa SMA Yuuei yang berjalan meninggalkan gedung.

Pukul tiga sore merupakan jam berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar SMA Yuuei. Selanjutnya para siswa dipersilahkan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, mengikuti kegiatan klub, atau mengerjakan tugas piket di kelas. Semua kegiatan itu didukung dengan langit sore yang teduh dan berwarna jingga tipis. Melihatnya membuat hati Momo ikutan teduh dan sedikit bernostalgia.

Oh ya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dulu sekali ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang ciri-cirinya mirip seperti Todoroki Shoto. Saat itu, tepatnya dua tahun lalu, dirinya pernah pergi ke sebuah minimarket, kemudian bertabrakan dengan pemuda itu sampai barang-barang yang hendak dibelinya jatuh semua. Ah, saat hari dirinya siuman pun Momo pernah bertabrakan dengan pemuda yang juga memiliki ciri-ciri sama.

" _Kudengar dari temanku, ya? Rupanya kau tidak ingat,"_

Kalau tidak salah Momo mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari belah bibir Shoto. Tak sangka ia dapat mendengarnya, padahal saat itu suara pemuda itu cukup kecil. Rupanya telinganya peka juga.

Tunggu sebentar. Tiba-tiba Momo teringat sesuatu.

Dua tahun lalu, bertabrakan.

Surai dua warna, luka bakar di mata sebelah kiri.

Dua tahun lalu, tidak ingat.

Ciri-ciri sama, Todoroki Shoto.

" _Kudengar dari temanku, ya? Rupanya kau tidak ingat,"_

Akhirnya, Yaoyorozu Momo menemukan cara agar ucapan terima kasihnya sampai kepada Todoroki Shoto.

~O.O~

"Ah, tidak. Aku tak bisa menemukan Todoroki- _san_ ,"

Momo berhenti melangkah tepat di samping taman bermain. Dirinya kehilangan jejak Shoto. Secepat itukah langkah kakinya?

Ketika dirinya sadar apa yang membuat Shoto kecewa, Momo segera bergegas mengejar pemuda itu. Jarak antara waktu Shoto keluar kelas tak terlalu jauh dengan waktu Momo mengingat hal yang ia lupakan selama ini, sehingga gadis itu berniat ingin menyusul Shoto. Langkah kaki laki-laki memang berbeda dengan perempuan.

Kemudian angin musim semi berhembus sedikit kencang. Hal ini membuat surai hitam Momo menari sekian detik. Beberapa kelopak sakura menampar pelan pipi kiri Momo, membuatnya harus memalingkan wajah ke arah taman. Mungkin angin itu sengaja menyentuh Momo, agar gadis itu dapat melihat entitas pemuda surai merah dan putih yang tengah duduk di taman itu.

Dan entitas itu, sudah jelas ia Todoroki Shoto.

Angin musim semi memberikannya keberanian dan semangat, sampai-sampai Momo melangkah lebar-lebar menghampiri Shoto. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari gerbang masuk, namun si surai hitam sampai di sana dengan waktu yang sedikit. Shoto tengah menatap seekor kucing yang tengah memainkan sebuah tali. Sepertinya pemuda itu belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Todoroki- _san_?"

Manik _heterochrome_ itu membelalak, selanjutnya Shoto menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara. Dirinya semakin terkejut ketika mendapati Yaoyorozu Momo berdiri sambil tersenyum. Sejak kapan gadis itu ada di belakangnya?

"Yaoyorozu?" tanyanya bingung. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Melihat wajah terkejut Shoto (yang lagi-lagi tak jauh berbeda dengan wajah datarnya) serta mendengar kalimatnya, membuat Momo memberikan jeda sejenak dengan sebuah kekehan. Sepanik apa seorang Todoroki Shoto sampai ia mengulangi kalimatnya?

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya Momo kemudian.

Shoto kembali memasang wajah datarnya, dan ia hanya merespon pertanyaan Momo dengan, "Hmmm," sambil mengangguk.

Meski begitu, Momo tetap duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Shoto. Setelah itu keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Manik mata Momo tertuju ke arah kucing kecil berwarna putih yang tengah memainkan tali, sama seperti yang dilakukan Shoto. Siapa tahu dirinya bisa menemukan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau suka kucing?" tanya Momo.

Shoto menoleh ke arah Momo sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak membencinya."

Momo tersenyum kecil. Lagi-lagi wajah Shoto mengekspresikan kekecewaan.

"Kau tinggal di daerah sini?"

Meski begitu, Momo tetap mengajaknya berbicara.

"Rumahku agak jauh _sih_ dari sini, tapi masih bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki."

"Oh, berarti kau sama sepertiku," ucapnya merasa senang. "Jadi, kau tidak tinggal di Shibuya?"

Lagi-lagi Shoto terkena serangan kejut. "T-Tidak."

"Kau tahu, dulu waktu SMP kita pernah bertemu, tepat sebelum kau menyelamatkanku saat pingsan itu," ucapnya memulai percakapannya tentang itu. "Kita dulu bertemu di minimarket. Waktu itu aku tak sengaja menabrakmu, sama seperti tadi pagi di pintu masuk kelas. Oh, apa ini kebetulan? Mengapa pertemuan kita sangat tidak bagus?"

Momo tertawa setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Namun tanpa ia sadari, Todoroki Shoto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oh ya, kita juga pernah bertabrakan di tempat lain. Ya, di rumah sakit Shibuya. Saat itu aku baru siuman, lalu—"

"Yaoyorozu," panggil Shoto. "Aku permisi."

Eh? Momo membelalakkan matanya. Mengapa, mengapa Todoroki Shoto pergi? Apa pemuda itu benar-benar kecewa dengannya, karena tak mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu itu?

"Todoroki- _san_ , kenapa?" Momo ikut bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih—"

"Bukankah kau sudah melakukan itu tadi siang?"

Entah kenapa, Momo merasa hatinya begitu tidak enak. Kekecewaan Shoto sukses menghujam dadanya. Momo hanya ingin rasa terima kasihnya tersampaikan, namun mengapa Shoto merasa kecewa karena dirinya melupakan pertemuannya pertama kali?

"Benar sih, tapi—" ucapannya tertahan, karena Shoto yang mulai kembali melangkah menuju rumah. "Todoroki- _san_."

Kali ini Shoto sama sekali tak membalas panggilan Momo, menoleh saja tidak. Matanya tetap memandang lurus ke depan, kakinya melangkah mengikuti jalur pulangnya sehari-hari, telinganya pura-pura tuli untuk sekarang. Namun Momo tetap mengikuti dirinya, ia tetap mengoceh meski Shoto sama sekali tidak memberi respon.

"Tunggu sebentar, Todoroki- _san_ ," titah Momo. "Aku hanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa kecewamu itu."

Masalahnya, Shoto juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba merasa kecewa hanya karena gadis itu melupakan pertemuan pertamanya? Shoto saja tidak bisa menanganinya, apalagi Momo yang notabenenya orang lain.

"Seandainya aku tidak melihat ekspresi wajahmu tadi, mungkin aku tidak akan melakukan ini padamu," ucap Momo. "Maafkan aku, Todoroki- _san_ , aku tidak bermaksud melupakan.

"Saat aku melihat wajah murungmu itu, aku menyimpulkan bahwa rasa terima kasihku tadi siang tidak sampai. Makanya aku mengucapkannya sekali lagi, agar kau bisa menerima rasa terima kasihku.

"Sampai aku mendapatkan balasan terima kasihku, sampai kau tidak merasa kecewa lagi, aku tidak akan berhenti mengikutimu."

Skakmat. Shoto berhenti melangkah. Kepalanya juga ikut berhenti berpikir. Lelaki itu tak tahu bagaimana menghadapi gadis bernama Yaoyorozu Momo itu.

Beberapa saat hening menyelimuti keduanya. Momo bungkam menunggu respon dari Shoto. Suara gagak terbang dan derit besi dari sebuah kendaraan berat di samping kanan Momo berbunyi sesekali. Shoto bungkam memikirkan respon yang harus ia berikan kepada Momo. Sungguh, Shoto benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Ke-kenapa kau bersikeras seperti itu?" akhirnya Shoto bersuara juga.

"Karena akulah yang menyebabkan kau kecewa, Todoroki- _san_ ," jawab Momo dengan tegas. "Se-setidaknya itu yang kurasakan."

Mendengar kalimat barusan, perasaan Shoto semakin tidak karuan. Hingga saat ini, dirinya pun masih tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya begitu kecewa pada gadis yang baru tadi pagi ia tahu namanya.

"Kebetulan aku melihat wajahmu sempat murung tepat setelah aku menjelaskan apa mauku. Lalu aku tak sengaja mendengar gumamanmu yang 'tidak ingat' itu. Setelah aku berpikir sampai bel pulang sekolah tadi, akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa itu salahku."

Deritan besi dari kendaraan pengangkut barang berat semakin sering terdengar dengan tingkat suara yang cukup tinggi.

"Aku baru ingat kejadian itu tadi setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kita dulu bertemu di minimarket, kan? Kau menggunakan gakuran hitam saat itu. Lalu aku merasa _de javu_ saat bertabrakan denganmu di rumah sakit itu. Ternyata itu orang yang sama dengan yang kutabrak di minimarket, yang ternyata orangnya adalah kau, Todoroki- _san_."

"AH, TALINYA PUTUS!"

Shoto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Maniknya membelalak, kemudian berlari secepat mungkin. Namun Momo tetap berdiri di tempat, mengoceh sebisanya sambil menunduk ke bawah. Sepertinya suara teriakan di atas tidak dapat memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Saat hari Natal pun, tepatnya saat detik-detik aku tak sadarkan diri, aku sempat melihat ciri-cirimu. Agak buram _sih_ karena kepalaku pusing sekali, tapi—KYAA!"

Saat itu, Momo membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Hatinya terkejut bukan main. Tubuhnya begitu sakit karena pelukan Shoto yang begitu erat. Dan ia semakin merasa sakit ketika tubuhnya terhempas trotoar jalan, hingga suara 'bruk' terdengar begitu keras. Namun dirinya baik-baik saja, karena (beruntungnya) kepala hitam Momo tidak terbentur.

Bahkan rasa sakitnya kalah terasa dengan rasa terkejut Momo yang tiba-tiba dipeluk Shoto.

"To-Todoroki- _san_? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba..."

Manik hitam Momo menangkap sebuah baja ringan yang terikat dengan sebuah besi yang patah dari kendaraan pengangkut barang berat. Benda itu terletak tepat di tempatnya berdiri sebelum dihempas oleh Shoto. Rasa terkejutnya yang besar itu, berubah menjadi sebuah kekhawatiran. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepala ke samping kiri, menatap Shoto yang tergeletak sambil merengkuh pinggang rampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat polos ketika sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Rasanya Momo ingin menangis saja di sana.

"Todoroki- _san,_ Todoroki- _san_ ," panggilnya sambil mengguncang tubuh Shoto. Rasa takutnya semakin besar karena pemuda itu tak kunjung membuka mata. Perlahan pandangannya berangsur memburam karena pelupuk matanya mulai berair.

"TODOROKI- _SAN_!"

~O.O~

Sejak Todoroki Shoto pingsan di trotoar jalan sampai pemuda itu selesai diobati, Momo tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Lagi-lagi dirinya diselamatkan oleh Shoto, dan kali ini sampai melukainya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia merasa bersalah karena membuat pemuda surai merah dan putih itu kecewa. Kini gadis surai hitam itu harus membuat Shoto terluka. Apa yang harus Momo lakukan untuk menebus segala kesalahannya?

Momo sama sekali tak berniat untuk menghentikan laju aliran air matanya. Sampai-sampai dirinya tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi kelopak mata Shoto bergerak-gerak, berusaha membukanya agar retinanya dapat menangkap cahaya yang menerangi dirinya dan sekitarnya.

"Yaoyorozu," ucapan pertama Shoto dengan suara seraknya.

Perlahan Momo menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Manik _heterochrome_ itu menatapnya, kemudian berkedip beberapa kali. Meski air matanya masih mengalir, namun Momo merasa senang karena Shoto sudah siuman.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Todoroki- _san_."

Kemudian Momo tersenyum kecil, berusaha mengekspresikan rasa bahagianya. Namun rasa sedihnya lebih besar dibanding itu. Bahkan air matanya yang mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku, Todoroki- _san_. Maafkan aku."

Wajahnya memang datar, namun Shoto tidak senang dengan pandangan ini. Akhirnya ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Sedikit kesulitan karena punggungnya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan. Bahkan ia merintih sesekali, namun syukurlah suara yang keluar tidak begitu kencang.

"Yaoyorozu, berhentilah menangis."

"Tapi, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa," jawab Momo. "Lagi-lagi aku menyakitimu, dan ini yang lebih parah."

Momo kembali melanjutkan tangisannya. Ia tak peduli wajahnya menjadi kusut karena air matanya yang tumpah tiada henti. Shoto tak sanggup melihat gadis itu dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini. Karenanya Shoto ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dengan susah payah, Shoto menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang lebih dekat dengan Momo. Tangannya begitu gemetar. Sesekali dirinya merintih karena bahunya yang terasa sakit. Namun ia tetap melakukannya. Shoto tetap mengerakan tangan kirinya, hingga tangan itu berhasil terangkat di atas kepala Momo.

Lalu ia mendaratkan tangannya di sana. Dielusnya surai hitam yang lembut itu. Akhirnya Momo menghentikan tangisannya, walau masih sesenggukan dan wajahnya masih kusut. Gadis itu juga mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Shoto yang kini memasang seulas senyuman manis.

"Bukan salahmu, ini hanya kecelakaan," ucap Shoto. "Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu."

Momo mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. "Eh? Mengapa begitu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku telah merepotkanmu," jawabnya. "Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa aku kecewa, namun aku senang kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita dulu."

Masih bingung, Momo memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Wajar kalau kau melupakan itu, karena itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan, bisa dibilang, di mana kau dan aku bertabrakan di minimarket. Lalu aku menyelamatkanmu di Shibuya. Lalu kau dan aku bertabrakan di rumah sakit. Kemudian tadi pagi kita bertemu lagi, di mana kau dan aku bertabrakan di pintu kelas," ucapnya panjang lebar. "Omong-omong, kita terlalu banyak bertabrakan."

Tidak sesuatu yang lucu dari kalimat yang diutarakan Shoto. Wajahnya pun selalu datar seperti biasa. Namun entah kenapa, Momo melepaskan tawa ringannya. Shoto tidak mengerti mengapa perkataannya terdengar begitu lucu. Gadis itu pun tak mengerti bagian mana kalimat Shoto yang terdengar begitu jenaka di telinganya.

"Namun syukurlah, kau sudah berhenti menangis."

Shoto kembali memasang senyum manisnya, kembali mengusap pucuk kepala Momo, kembali menatap wajah cantik gadis itu yang sudah terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Ini karena kau juga, Todoroki- _san_ ," balas Momo. Bibir _pinky_ -nya ikut melengkung manis seperti Shoto. "Terima kasih, Todoroki- _san_. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari baja itu."

"Sama-sama, Yaoyorozu."

"Dan juga," jeda sejenak, membuat Shoto memasang wajah bingung. Momo memasang senyum lebih lebar lagi, kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih juga telah menyelamatkanku waktu itu, dua tahun lalu, saat Natal di Shibuya."

Ini adalah kalimat yang telah ia ucapkan sedari siang tadi. Saat itu Shoto seolah menolak perasaan Momo yang satu itu. Namun kini setelah sedikit berbicang lama dengan Momo, juga setelah gadis itu mengingat dua tahun lalu, hatinya seolah berbunga-bunga. Shoto tidak mengerti, mengapa ia mudah merasa senang hanya karena hal kecil ini?

Namun biarlah, setidaknya kini ia bisa menerima rasa 'terima kasih' Momo dengan tulus.

"Sama-sama, Yaoyorozu- _san_."

Akhirnya perasaan Momo yang ingin ia utarakan sejak dua tahun lalu bisa tersampaikan.

[END]

~O.O~


End file.
